I Hope You Dance
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: "I just wanted a moment. To see if the ocean still made me feel small, now I was married to a multimillionaire, writer extraordinaire.""And?" He asked amused."Yup." Set between Mission Impossible and Staying Alive, this is another of my song fic series, based off 'I Hope You Dance'.


Author's Note-Another one of my song fics, set between Mission Impossible and Staying Alive, based on the song I Hope You Dance. I prefer the Ronan Keating version personally, but that's readers choice. I hope you enjoy this :D NYLF xx

* * *

Kate stood in silence, listening to the frivolity behind her, the waves and ocean breeze in front of her, smiling quietly to herself as the gentle waves lapped against her bare toes.

She held her dress up to keep the hem from getting wet, holding it in one fist at her hip, the other resting against her lips, trying to hold back the giddy smile, the almost hysterical laughter and happy, overwhelmed tears that she had been fighting, over and over all day.

"Kate?" She turned to the sound, finding Rick walking towards her, an ecstatic smile on his face, the same one she'd been looking at since she walked down the aisle towards him hours before. "You're missing the party." He chuckled as he came to stand beside her, leaning in to kiss her temple.

Kate smiled beautifully at him. "I just wanted a moment. To see if the ocean still made me feel small, now I was married to a multimillionaire, writer extraordinaire."

"And?" He asked amused.

"Yup." She nodded off a laugh.

"You okay?" He asked, not hesitant exactly, but well aware that today would have difficult moments for the girl missing her mother on her wedding day.

Kate nodded. "I just, I can't believe we're really here, you know?"

She shook her head, returning her gaze to the vast expanse of water before her. "My job, my life Rick, it's never simple." She chuckled. "Wow isn't that an understatement?" She asked rhetorically with a smile.

"But I've never lost that sense of, _wonder_ Rick. Wonder at it _all_." She emphasised, the amazing open look on her face as she turned to him. "How it's just all so _beautiful_, even _with_ all the darkness in the world. And I want to experience it _all_. There really is more to do than could be ever done, more to see than can be seen but I want it, I _hunger_ it, but I'm so happy with what I have, Rick. _So_ happy.

"And with everything that has happened, in years recent and less so, I know now not to ever take a single breath for granted. I know how _precious_ each and every breath is and I thank the heavens every day that I can take one more, that I get one more day on this amazing planet to experience more, to see more, to hold our daughter and know what a miracle she is, to hold your hand and know that you love me with every fibre of your being, to love you back just the same."

She paused for breath, apparently oblivious to how stunned her new husband stood beside her. "Before you, love wasn't very kind to me but now, oh god Rick, I know I will never be empty handed again, not now that I have your palm against mine."

She took his left hand in her own, their matching wedding bands clicking quietly enough to be missed by anyone not listening for it but it brought a smile to both of their mouths.

"With you at my side Rick, I will never fear the mountains in the distance, never settle for the easy path when the more difficult one will be worth more, I will take the chances and make the mistakes because they're worth making. If falling in love with you is any indication, oh _so_ worth it."

Rick couldn't stop the tear from falling from his over-full eyes as he listened to her. He'd cried during her vows too.

"I won't ever let love make me bitter, I'll remember your smile today and it will remind me of just how worth it love can be, how worth it it is when it's with you.

"I won't ever sell out, because I know that you'll be there to support me, to help me, to guide me."

She shook her head, tipping her head to face the stars. "When my mom died, it. Her death took a lot from me. Not least, my faith. In a higher power, in life, in love. But _you,"_ she punctuated as she looked back at him, shaking their joined hands in emphasis, "you gave me it all back, Rick. You gave me faith, a reason to believe that this world could be good again."

She smiled gently. "You open the door when one slams in my face. You keep me sane, and alive, and steady and _god_ Rick I couldn't love you more."

She folded herself into him, dropping his left hand to join her own with his right, lifting them to rest on his chest, her fingers tapping gently against his well tailored suit, as she slipped her right hand up and around his neck, leaning her head against his body.

Rick tenderly wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting against her lower back, just high enough to be decent, but low enough to make her sigh contentedly against him.

"You make me wanna take every opportunity life can throw at us, Rick. You, you make me no longer want to sit at the sidelines while everyone else enjoys themselves." She smiled, kissing his chest lingeringly. "You make me wanna _dance,_ Rick."

Castle smiled, leaning his head against hers, before slowly starting to sway his wife around in slow circles, neither worrying about their bare feet getting cold, the bottom of his pants and her gown getting wet with the ocean waves.

Both were far too consumed by their love for each other, the music floating from their reception on their private beach in the Hamptons, to worry about such trivial things.

Today, they became man and wife.

Tonight, they danced.


End file.
